Plaid and Stripes Forever
by LadyHelenaGray
Summary: Roger loves his plaid pants and Mark loves his striped scarf, but not as much as they love each other. Cute Mager fluff. R&R


**Author's Note**: Hey, so I'm totally in love with Mark and Roger love, so I just felt the need to write this. It's just fluff about their anniversary. Enjoy R&R!

**Plaid and Strips Forever **

Mark got up unusually early that morning, he was far too excited for sleeping. Today's the day, he thought as he tossed back the blankets and got to his feet. As he slipped on his cotton bath robe he glanced back at his lover. Roger was still heavily entangled in the sheets and hanging half off the bed. Mark chortled to himself at the strange positions his boyfriend could get into in the night. He left their bedroom and went about the task of making breakfast. Today would be Roger's favorite, blueberry pancakes.

His hands shook as he flipped them with the spatula, he wanted today to be perfect, after all it was their two year anniversary. And Mark, being Mark, spent so much time fretting about what to get Roger he still hadn't picked out a gift yet. Luckily they wouldn't get time to celebrate until that night.

Just as Mark unloaded the pancakes on to two plates he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Someone's up early." Roger murmured into Mark's ear pressing himself against him.

"I could say the same to you." The blond giggled as he turned to hug Roger.

"Happy Anniversary." Roger captured Mark's lips.

"You remembered?" Mark pulled away from him to tend to the food.

"What do you mean 'I remembered'?" Roger mocked being offended as he took his plate. "I remembered our last anniversary!"

"Yeah, but remember that time you forget Valentine's Day." He grinned at one of his favorite memories.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" The rocker said through the Pancake he was shoving in his face.

"And half way through the day I asked you 'do you know what day it is?' and you said 'Is it Hanukkah?'" Mark almost doubled over with laughter.

"Thanks for reminding me." Roger threw his plate in the sink."You're a great cook."

"You ate it so fast I'm surprised you could taste it at all." Mark turned to watch Roger, particularly Roger's ass, walk into the living room. It wasn't until then that he noticed what he was wearing. His infamous plaid pants, nothing else. Damn, he looked _good_. "Ah, those pants." Mark sighed as he fallowed him.

"What about them?" Roger sprawled across the coach.

"You've had them forever."

"And I plan on keeping them forever."

"If someone told me that plaid pants looked good, I'd call them call crazy, but I have to admit you really pull them off."

"Plaid pants are awesome!" Roger protested.

"But come on, the pattern is a little ugly."

"This comes from someone that wears a blue and white striped scarf everyday?"

"Hey, I've had that thing forever." Mark sat on the little room on the coach that was left. "It's my plaid pants."

"Well," Roger sat up leaning closer to Mark. "Maybe you need to get a new scarf?"

"No way! Well, only when you get new pants."

"Deal." The brunette's hand cupped the side of Mark's neck to bring him close for a kiss. The film maker tried to pull away, but Roger's other arm was back around his waist making his escape impossible. Roger roughly kissed Mark as he pushed him back on the sofa. Eventually they had to brake apart for air.

"Roger, don't you have to get going to practice?"

"But I don't want to go to practice!" Roger lamented in a child like way.

"But you have to."

"You know what? I think we should start celebrating early." Roger ran his hand down Mark chest and started tugging at his belt.

"No," Mark threw him off "Not 'til tonight."

"You are no fun." The musician finished getting dress in a flash. "But when I get home you better be wearing that stupid scarf of yours…and nothing else." He gave Mark a quick kiss, grabbed his guitar, and was gone.

Mark was thrilled now, he new exactly what to get him. This was beyond perfect! Now it was Marks turn to get dressed and flee the apartment.

Hours later Mark swore loudly as he ran up the stairs, his gift in hand. He was late, way late, in fact it was all most dark outside. It was certainly dark in the hallway, no lights were on. The power must have blown, he figured.

Just after Mark found the prefect present for Roger, he ran into Angel and Collins. The three friends got to talking then went out for coffee. And, of course, once Mark showed them the gift he planed to give to Roger, Angel just had to help him pick out the right wrapping paper for it. Bright twinkling pink wasn't Mark's favorite, but it would do.

At last he reached to top floor and stumbled through the door. Indeed the power was out. The whole apartment was dark, apart from the candles that were decorating almost every surface. It was all so… romantic. Roger sat on the coach, again, wearing only his plaid pants. Mark was mesmerized by the way the light outlined his flawless chest.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry." Mark came to sit by him. "I ran into Angel and Collins, you know how they can get."

"Well, the important thing is that you're here. Now, where were we?" Roger raised his eyebrow.

"First," He pulled out the brightly wrapped gift.

"What is that!"

"It's your gift."

"Yeah, but why is it so…"

"Oh, it was Angel and Collins' Idea."

"I can see that." Roger started to open it. "God, it's gayer then the four of us combined." A stunned look came over his face as he pulled out his gift. "Oh, my…"

"Well?" Mark waited for an answer. Roger held up his new pair of blue and white striped pants and laughed hysterically. "You don't like it?" Mark's face fall.

"No! No," Roger tried to regain his breath and shoved Mark's gift, wrapped in newspaper, at him. "Just- just open it."

Mark ripped it open to fine a plaid scarf. The two starred at each other for a bit and then burst out laughing again.

"Well, we know two things now." Roger hugged Mark.

"Oh?"

"One, we're perfect for each other, and two not to trust each other when it comes to fashion."

Mark giggled some more, but stopped when he met the emeralds that were Roger's eyes. They were dark and hungry. Slowly Roger moved in for a kiss, one that Mark welcomed gladly. Both relished to the taste of the lover's mouth. Roger grabbed hold of Mark, making the blonde straddle him, all the while pulling at his cloths. That reminded Mark of something.

"Roger?" Mark half asked, half moaned as he broke away from Roger's lips.

"What?" Roger kissed up and down Mark's neck feverishly.

"Wait right here a minute?" Mark sprang up and started to leave the room.

"What are doing?" he sighed, annoyed.

"You'll see."

Mark quickly moved into the other room and started to strip. He was nervous, he knew he wasn't the best at being sexy, but how ever much Mark felt stupid, Roger seemed to like it. Seconds later Mark was leaning against the door of the living room, in the closest thing to an alluring stance he could manage.

"Oh, Roger?" The rocker turned and grinned at the sight of Mark in nothing but his striped scarf. Roger practically tackled Mark and dragged him into the bedroom.

The next morning the lovers lay tangled in their sheet. Mark was the first to wake, as usual, and began to prop himself up as Roger yanked him back down.

"Mornin' Love bug." Roger sighed sleepily.

"Hey," Mark laid back down to face him. "So, you never did tell me, did you like my gift?"

"Ah…yes." He muttered with a smile.

"But you're not going to keep them forever, like the plaid ones?" Mark chuckled.

"The only thing I'm going to keep as long as those pants are you." Roger took Mark in a tight embrace.


End file.
